El señor de la noche
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - La noche esta ardiendo y los jóvenes salen a divertirse. Itachi será presa de un hombre que lo devorara... literalmente.


**El señor de la noche**

**Resumen**: La noche esta ardiendo y los jóvenes salen a divertirse. Itachi será presa de un hombre que lo devorara... literalmente.

**Categoría: **Naruto

**Personaje: **Itachi Uchiha, Minato Namikaze

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El tema principal pertenece a Don Omar.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Sus amigos lo invitaron a una discoteca esa noche. Al parecer era la de moda y tendrían Happy Hours durante toda la noche.

Obviamente fue con ellos. Quien quitaba y podría distraerse durante la noche con un cuerpo ajeno y gozar de una buena sesión de sexo.

Itachi era un joven muy serio, pero de ves en cuanto necesitaba desconectarse de la rutina y dejar fluir a la bestia sensual que tenía en su interior. Por que de algo estaba seguro. A sus 23 años era todo un manjar a la vista de los demás. Su cabello negro y largo hasta debajo de sus hombros. Su mirada con el color de la noche y su piel clara cual leche fresca. Sí. Era de muy buen ver.

Llegaron al local. Estaba atiborrado de gente y muchos llegaban con alcohol en el cuerpo. Las luces del Rachiby estaban segándolos y enloqueciéndolo. Realmente era el club de moda.

Fueron directamente a la pista de baile y sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse al son de la música.

Sasori era uno de sus mejores amigos y bailaba con su pareja. Deidara. Un rubio espectacular que sabía muy bien como moverse.

Hidan su ex compañero de trabajo, había venido con Kakuzo un chico que conoció hace unos meses y que al parecer pretendía que fuera su pareja estable.

El estaba solo, bailando sin ser consiente de la mirada profunda que se le clavaba en la nuca, como queriendo leer su mente. Se acercaba por la espalda hasta que el moreno se percato de su presencia. Más bien de la mano, que descaradamente, se poso en su cadera.

— ¿Bailamos, bonito?

Una voz profunda y erótica le habló cerca del oído. Sus amigos voltearon a mirarlo y sólo negaron con la cabeza mientras se alejaban un poco.

Itachi se dio vuelta y quedó frente a frente con un guapo hombre. De unos 30 años. Rubio. De 1.80 más o menos. Ojos de un azul imposible y piel canela. El tipo era para comérselo de pies a cabeza. Y él, tenía hambre.

—Claro. Pero depende del baile —le dijo con tono sensual, mientras se meneaba al son del Reggaetón.

Ronroneo al sentir el movimiento de caderas, el cual seguía con sus manos.

El rubio había elegido la canción antes de acercarse y con una señal a DJ, este la cambio por la pedida.

Itachi lo miró fijamente y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—La solicitaste —no le preguntó. Se lo dijo con seriedad.

—Puede ser —lo apretó más a su cuerpo —tú aceptaste bailar y no creo que te moleste —le susurró al oído y mordió su lóbulo con sensualidad, sacando un gemido de la garganta del menor.

_El señor de la noche_

_Soy mitad hombre mitad animal_

_El señor de la noche_

_Mejor escapo que va matar_

_El señor de la noche_

_Con tu corazón no deberías jugar_

Vamos hermoso. Mueve ese cuerpo exquisito —le dijo apretando una de sus nalgas amparado por la oscuridad.

—Cuida tus manos, rubio —le dijo volteando y pasando sus manos por atrás, para cruzarlas tras el cuello del hombre y que este tuviera que apoyar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

—No me la dejas fácil, cosita.

_Que te haré subir al cielo_

_Bajar y besar el mismo infierno_

_Yo que seré tu dolor eterno_

_Tú estas caliente yo tan invierno_

_Tú que fuiste presa tan fácil lloras_

_Si tú estas libre ahora vivo yo en tus horas_

_Ahí algo en ti de mi que te azora_

_Que tus sueños controlan y te descontrola_

A estas alturas, los amigos de Itachi trataban de no ver el penoso espectáculo que estaba dando su amigo con el rubio, pero que se le iba a hacer. Así era Itachi y fue así como había conocido a su única pareja.

Mientras tanto, Itachi y el rubio seguían con su rito de cortejo. Como dulcemente lo había nombrado Deidara.

_Soñó bailar conmigo en un Pegaso_

_Y tiene el corazón hecho pedazos_

_Su sentencia la firmo un abrazo_

_Y el veneno de mis besos fue su fracaso_

_Hoy camina moribunda herida_

_En este callejón sin salida_

_Sin rumbo toda perdida_

_Deseando perder la vida_

— ¿Quieres que nos vallamos a alguna parte? —Le dijo restregando una de sus sensibles partes en sus partes traseras.

—Oh —dijo ahogando un gemido al sentir su propio miembro dar un respingo —. Espera —se separó del mayor y se dirigió donde sus amigos.

— ¿Si? —Le preguntó Sasori, cruzando sus manos en su pecho. Acto que imitaron los otros tres.

— ¿Me pasas mis llaves por favor? —Le dijo con voz fría. Y es que antes de llegar le había entregado sus llaves del auto a su amigo, ya que era el único que no consumía alcohol.

—Ok —dijo suspirando — ¿Ya se van? —Le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le dijo quitándole las llaves de la mano —nos vemos.

Se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió donde el rubio lo esperaba. Le ofreció beber un trago antes de irse y él aceptó. Se dirigieron a la barra y el rubio pidió un tequila para él y el moreno.

Itachi se bebió el tequila de un solo trago y sintió como le ardía en la garganta.

—Nos vamos.

El rubio tomó a Itachi por el codo y lo sacó del lugar llevándolo al estacionamiento donde Itachi apunto a un Mazda plateado el cual sonó al quitar el seguro de la alarma.

—Manejas —le dijo Itachi tirándole las llaves y el rubio las atrapó en el aire.

Manejó a una velocidad increíble y llegaron a un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Se bajaron del auto y casi se comen a besos en el mismo estacionamiento. Se separaron sólo para respirar y encaminarse al Lobby del edificio. Un amable portero les abrió y con un asentimiento los dejó ingresar sin decir nada. Se dirigieron al ascensor y el rubio marcó la clave que los dejaría en el pent-house. Itachi lo lanzó contra una de las paredes y se encaramó sobre él, pasando sus piernas por las cinturas del rubio mientras atacaba su boca de una manera voraz. El sonido del ascensor les indicó que habían llegado, pero poca atención le puso. Las puertas se abrieron y un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

Una mujer mayor los miraba enarcando una ceja. Itachi se bajo rápidamente y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por ser descubierto así. Cosa que no le pasó al rubio que sólo avanzó hacia la mujer.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —Preguntó como si nada.

—Nada nuevo, Minato-san —le respondió la mujer.

—Ya se puede retirar, Shiro-san —le dijo con respeto y la mujer avanzó al ascensor.

—Buenas noches —se despidió de ambos y se fue dejándolos solos.

—Que vergüenza —dijo Itachi al ser consiente de la manera en que los encontraron.

—No importa —le dijo acercándose y rodeándolo en un abrazo y atacó sus besos en un beso húmedo.

El rubio lo tomó y lo cargó en dirección a la habitación. Donde se encargó de desnudarlo y desnudarse con una rapidez increíble.

—Oh si, voy a disfrutar mucho esto —le dijo Minato, mientras atacaba el pálido cuello de Itachi.

—Mmmm... Yo creo que... también —era delicioso lo que estaba haciendo con esa lengua.

Minato lo sostuvo de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento lo giró para que quedara de cara a la cama. Itachi no protestó. Y tampoco dijo nada cuando sintió un dedo intruso en su entrada. Mientras que Minato lo masturbaba con la mano que tenía libre y besaba su espalda como si fuera la ultima gota del desierto.

El rubio no podía esperar mucho, por lo que luego de ver que dos de sus dedos entraban y salían con mayor facilidad, los sacó para dar lugar a su hinchado miembro.

— ¡Dios!

Itachi arqueó su espalda al sentir como era penetrado de una sola estocada.

Minato cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su miembro aprisionado en las paredes de ese apetitoso agujero.

— ¡Ya muévete!

La voz de Itachi no daba lugar a replica. Por lo que sacó su pene y volvió a entrar de una fuerte arremetida.

Entraba y salía sin control e Itachi hacía lo que podía por mantenerse con sus manos en la cama y no resbalar contra la almohada.

Su danza frenética duro mucho más de lo que pensaron y a estas alturas, Minato había logrado que Itachi eyaculara dos veces y estaba casi al límite nuevamente. Unas cuantas estocadas más y lograron llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Itachi cayó rendido sobre la cama y se quejó al sentir la molestia cuando Minato salió de su interior. Sintió como el rubio caía a su lado como peso muerto y comenzaba a reír.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Le preguntó volteando y mirándolo a los ojos. Mientras los suyos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente.

—En que me vas a matar cuando te cuente algo —un silencio molesto se produjo en la habitación —no usamos protección.

Itachi abrió los ojos enormemente y fulminó al mayor con la mirada.

— ¿Por eso me hiciste beber cierto? Por que no recordaría ese "minúsculo" detalle.

—Para nada —le dijo sentándose y poniendo las manos arriba —sólo que a mi también se me olvido.

—Sí, claro —Itachi no le dijo nada más y se volvió a acomodar mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Minato lo miraba enternecido y le dio un beso en la frente antes de pararse y dirigirse al baño donde tomó una refrescante ducha. Se colocó una bata y salió a la habitación. Iba a caminar a la cama pero un ruido en la puerta lo alertó.

Caminó despacio, mientras miraba hacia la cama y se aseguraba que el moreno siguiera durmiendo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos pequeños que lo miraban con sus ojitos asustados.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebés? —Le dijo saliendo de la habitación y agachándose a su altura.

—Naruto se despertó llorando —dijo un niño hermoso, de cabello negro azulado y ojos negro como la noche. Tenía alrededor de 5 años y era muy serio.

—Pero es que tuve una pesadilla —dijo el otro niño haciendo un lindo puchero.

El niño era aun más hermoso que el primero. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azul cielo que cautivaban a cualquiera. Y al igual que su mellizo, rondaba por los 5 años.

—Por eso le dije que viniéramos —sin soltar a su hermanito de la mano.

—Y me parece bien, Sasuke —les dijo el mayor con una sonrisa — ¿Quieres que llame a papá? —Le preguntó a Naruto, pero el niño dudo un poco y luego negó — ¿Te canto una canción para que puedas dormir de nuevo? —Esta vez recibió un asentimiento al instante.

Minato guió a los niños a su cuarto, que se encontraba a unas puertas de su propio dormitorio.

Acostó a Sasuke en su cama y luego a Naruto. Se sentó junto a su hijito rubio y le canto su canción favorita.

—El señor de la noche... Soy mitad hombre mitad animal... El señor de la noche... Mejor escapo que va matar... El señor de la noche... Con tu corazón no deberías jugar... A mi... A mi... —le cantaba. Muchos tonos mas bajos de lo que realmente era. La idea era que los niños se durmieran.

Por fin logró su cometido y se dirigió a la salida, pero en la puerta se encontraba el moreno que había dejado en la cama.

—No le puedes cantar esa canción para dormir —le dijo en tono molesto —vas a traumatizar a mis bebés.

—Oh vamos —le dijo acercándolo por la cintura —si a ti te encanta.

Itachi no le respondió. Sólo entró y besó las frentes de sus hijos, para luego dirigirse a la salida y cerrar la puerta.

Minato estaba esperándolo en la habitación y cuando lo vio entrar no pudo evitar mirar su vientre, cosa que obviamente el moreno notó.

—Sí, definitivamente lo hiciste apropósito —le dijo al subir a la cama y acurrucarse a su lado.

—Claro que no, mi amor —le besó en la boca y luego lo atrajo a su cuerpo para tratar de dormir.

—Sí, te creo —le contesto en tono irónico —Sasori se burlara de mi cuando le cuente.

—No tienen por que enterarse.

—Claro, pero no son idiotas. La última vez que salimos, luego de casarnos, terminé embarazado de los mellizos y ahora estoy seguro que va a pasar lo mismo —su voz sonaba resignada.

—Que le vamos a hacer amor. Me conociste con esa canción y despertaste el animal que llevaba adentro. Es nuestro tema.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un quejido de inconformidad por parte de su esposo. Se acomodó mejor y se dispuso a dormir.

Quien sabe y nuevamente se convertía en el señor de la noche y tomaba el cuerpo de su esposo en unas horas más. Total. La noche aun era joven. Y la pasión se desbordaba entre ellos.

Fin


End file.
